


Movie Night

by kaylapearl



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylapearl/pseuds/kaylapearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a challenge for Ziva. Pure smut. I make no apologies - there's a teeny bit of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of total smut I wanted to get out of my head. I don’t own these characters, otherwise they would clearly be doing some pretty X rated things.

Tony Dinozzo was annoyed - he and Ziva’s usually friendly banter had turned into irritation on her part, quickly followed by a full blown argument. He didn't even know what they were arguing about by the end of it, but as she was clearly angry and offended and hurling insults, he just couldn't stop himself from winding her up further.

Sighing in frustration, he grabbed a beer and sat down, picking up his remote and considering which movie he was going to watch tonight while he forgot all about Ziva David for the evening.

His plan did not last long when a loud, rapid knock at the door disturbed him. Cursing, he stood up and went to the door calling out before he reached it.

“This better be an extra large pizza, any other reason for knocking on my door is just gonna…”

He paused as he opened his door to find Ziva, looking just as irritated as she did when he left her earlier.

“Zee-vah” he said, not intending to irritate her further by exaggerating her name, but instinctively he couldn’t help himself.

“Tony, we are not ‘done’ as you had decided - I had not finished…” she began, but stopped as Tony turned around, walking back toward the couch and leaving her in the doorway.

Giving an annoyed sigh she came in, closing the door behind her and walked over to the couch.

“Ziva...Ziva...Ziva..” Tony began, as he sat back, trying his best to look relaxed, as he watched her, her anger building at his dismissive tone.

“Sometimes you go too far Tony, and I do not appreciate you just walking away when we are in the middle of an argument” she said, still standing by the couch.

“Beer?” was Tony’s only reply.

“Beer? All you have to say is ‘beer’?” she said, disbelievingly.

“ _Ziva_.” he said, his tone softening, causing her to relax and drop her guard slightly.

“What’s going on? I'm sorry If I upset you, but you don’t usually take a joke so personally. What is it?”

Ziva let out a breath, her anger and irritation deflating as Tony’s sympathetic tone.

“I...had a conversation with my father today.”

“Ah. I take it it didn't go well?” he asked,

“You take it correctly Tony.” she said.

“Sit down Ziva, you’re kinda making me nervous.” Tony laughed, not sound in the slightest bit nervous.

“I am just so frustrated with disagreements, and decisions and complications.” she said, as she  sat down.

“You know Ziva…” Tony began, pausing to decide on exactly the right words.

“I _know_ what you need.”

“And what _is_ it that I need, Tony?” she said.

“Huh!” Tony exclaimed, the edge of humour to his voice causing a bubble of irritation to rise up in Ziva once again.

“You’d never do it - you’re just not able to let go.” he said, unable to to stop himself from pushing her.

“I can ‘let go’ whenever I want to Tony.” Ziva said, her voice losing the irritation and taking on an edge of intrigue at what he might be suggesting.

“OK then _prove it_ ….kiss me.” he said, watching her with an unreadable expression as he studied her.

Her face gave nothing away as she stared at him, and he watched her until finally she replied, his heart suddenly thudding as she surprised him in her response.

“ _Fine_.” she said, as she quickly closed the gap between them on the couch and put one arm around his waist and the other moving up his back, until her hand rested on his neck as she pulled him in and pressed her lips against his.

Tony wasted no time in responding, her mouth instinctively opening as she felt his tongue against her lips. Slipping his tongue in to meet hers, he felt absolutely on fire, as they connected so intimately his hands took on a life of their own as he touched and stroked her arms, back, the swell of her breasts, and gradually found their way under her top. He felt himself growing quickly hard but then looked at her in disbelief as she suddenly pulled away.

“Is it fair to say that I can _‘let go’_ Tony?” she asked, with a considerably flirtatious edge to her voice.

Tony looked at her, shifting back slightly on the couch in order to give her a little physical distance in case she really didn't want this to go any further.

“Well, you didn't really prove anything there Ziva - it's not like we haven't kissed before," he said, as he tested the waters.

"We did not kiss like _that_ Tony." Ziva smirked, slipping easily away from her annoyance and into their usual playful banter.

"Yeah, that was a good kiss...but?.." he began.

"But?" Ziva asked.

"You need to really let go Ziva - let me... _help you._ " he said suggestively.

"And how are you going to 'help me' Tony?" she replied, enjoying the turn their conversation had taken.

Tony edge closer to her, and when it was clear that she was not at all uncomfortable with that, he slipped an arm around her waist, edging it quickly up, underneath the tight top the she was wearing. As soon as his warm hand came into contact with her bare skin, they both knew there was no going back.

"Just...let go Ziva. Let me take control for a while, _I think you might enjoy it_." He said, as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her neck which sent a shiver through her.

They were silent for a moment, Tony wondering briefly if she was going to end this game they were playing right then with each other -  or take a risk and carry on. His body temperature shot up several degrees as she finally spoke.

"OK then Tony," she whispered, as she moved closer to him, her lips brushing against his cheek.

" _Take control_."

Tony felt like he had won the lottery.

He took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes.

"Do you trust me Ziva?" he asked earnestly.

"You know I do Tony," she said, with a smile.

He stood, keeping hold of one of her hands as he walked her to his bedroom. Once inside he stepped back, looking at her.

"Take your clothes off," he said, not breaking their eye contact for a moment.

Ziva looked at him, her expression changing from playful to intrigued as she paused, considering his request.

Tony's heart thudded harder as Ziva took hold of her top and slowly pulled it up exposing more and more skin until it revealed her black lace bra. He watched as she pulled her top completely off and discarded it on the floor.

Keeping her eyes locked to his she pulled down the zip on her jeans, placed her thumbs in the waistband and slipped them down her legs, kicking them to one side.

Tony did not divert his gaze - the growing want in Ziva's eyes was hypnotic to him. He wanted her and he wanted to show her just how much.

Realising she had stopped, he stepped closer.

"You're still a little over dressed Ziva," he said, his voice confident and assertive.

Ziva reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall away from her breasts and drop to the floor.

Tony stepped closer, his breathing quickening along with Ziva's.

" _Take your panties off_..." he whispered.

Ziva slid her hands from her hips, hooking her thumbs into the delicate lace of her panties and eased them down, letting them join her bra on the floor.

Tony now let his eyes roam her body hungrily. She felt like she was his prey - about to be devoured and she felt herself grow wetter at the thought of it...

And then Tony closed the last remaining distance between them as he stood in front of her. He reached out and ran his hands up her hips, and gently over her breasts. Once his hands were over her breasts he squeezed - firmly but not enough to hurt her. Releasing one of her breasts and sliding one hand down to her ass, grabbing it, he smiled.

"Get on the bed."

Ziva climbed onto his bed and lay down, propping herself up on her elbows and she looked at him.

" _You_ are overdressed, Tony!" she said teasingly.

Tony remained silent as he walked around the bed to a side table, opened a drawer and produced handcuffs. Ziva watched him with curiosity as he climbed on to the bed, straddling her and leaning over her.

He gently pulled her arms down causing her to drop on to her back, and then he took hold of one of her wrists, quickly enclosing it in the cold steel of the handcuff. Pulling her hand up and over her head, he pulled the handcuffs through the headpost of the bed and took hold of her other wrist, just as quickly securing it also.

He leaned back, still straddling her as he studied her.

"You are _so_ sexy Ziva, it's all I can do to keep my hands off you every day."

Ziva gave a small smile, slightly apprehensive about being in a potentially vulnerable position that she could not easily get out from.

Her apprehension faded quickly when Tony suddenly kissed her neck, then began kissing and placing gentle bites on her as he trailed his mouth down further and further.

Ziva felt every nerve in her body react, her desire heightening as his mouth roamed her body.

Once he reached her legs, he placed his hands on her thighs and pulled them apart. Ziva gasped at being so exposed in front of Tony, and felt herself growing increasingly wet.

He moved his mouth quickly from her thighs, as he began licking her now dripping centre.

Ziva threw her head back and arched her back, gasping as his tongue sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. He grabbed her ass as he ploughed his tongue into her repeatedly, growing harder at her sexually charged reactions to his touch.

She moaned as his tongue licked up and down - her increased wetness spurring him on as he began to flick his tongue over her clit. Ziva struggled against the cuffs, desperately wanting to grab Tony - the headboard, sheets - _anything_ as his tongue danced over her.

Reaching his hand up, he inserted two, then three fingers into her, pumping in and out in a manner which was torturously slow for Ziva.

“Tony...I need you... _in_ me.” Ziva urged.

He suddenly got up and in one swift motion, before she had time to gather her senses, he uncuffed one wrist, pulling the handcuffs free from the bed and securing her wrists again, this time in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He took hold of her cuffed hands and got her up, pulling her over to a chair.

Ziva looked confused until he placed a hand on her shoulders and firmly turned her around, pushing her down over the chair.

Once she was bent over the chair he moved his hand quickly to her, cupping her wet pussy roughly.

"You’re so wet, and so smooth." he said.

Ziva could only moan at the feeling of his hand against her wetness.

He stood back and waited, watching until she tried to stand up. Placing his hand on her back, he pushed her down, holding her in place. She let out a deep moan at the feeling of his hand holding her down while the steel of the handcuffs prevented her from reaching back.

She gasped as his hand suddenly slapped her ass, hard - the impact causing the aching between her legs to increase dramatically. The more he slapped her bottom, the hotter she felt until she began to wriggle under his hand which still held her firmly in place. Her groan of pleasure was quite simplly the most erotic sound Tony had ever heard.

Tony watched her ass reddening increasingly as his hand connected with her ass in a hard, repeated action. The sound as his flesh connected with hers filled the room - Tony didn't think he could hold out much longer - this was not how he had planned to spend the evening but spanking Ziva and tasting her, was far better than any movie choice he would have decided on.

Once he had sufficiently reddenned her ass he knew she was desperate to relieve the intense heat between her legs. Taking a firm hold of her shoulders, he leaned over her, his mouth close to her ear as he took a handful of her hair and gently tugged.

" _I'm gonna fuck you SO hard, baby_."

Ziva couldn't stand it - if her hands weren't cuffed she would have reached around and ripped his clothes from him. She was on fire with the heat that Tony had ignited and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Tony... _now_!" she said, almost as if a warning.

Tony laughed and pulled off his shirt, then quickly removed the rest of his clothes. Leaning down over Ziva she felt his hands push her legs further apart before sliding up her body and reaching under her to cup her breasts in his hands as he entered her.

Ziva groaned as Tony thrust into her, gently at first, and then increasingly harder. Ziva bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as he pummeled her, holding her breasts roughly but not hurting her.

As he felt himself get closer he released the grip on her breasts and moved one hand to her hair, taking a handful and pulling her head slightly back with his firm grip. His other hand ran down her body until he reached her clit - rubbing rhythmically as she moved in response to his touch. Feeling her edging closer he thrust harder and faster into her, while his fingers teased her other hole, pressing his thumb slightly inside her.

He pulled out and slammed into her, returning his fingers to her clit, rubbing as she suddenly yelled his name, shuddering and convulsing under his hand.

As she came, he couldn't hold on any longer and he spilled into her, leaning over her as they both came down from their orgasms. Smiling he kissed her head, before smoothing her now damp hair from her face.

" _You are sexy as hell Ziva_..." he said breathlessly.

She pushed her ass up against him and he realised that he was probably getting heavy on top of her, so he stood, taking her shoulders gently and turning her around.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her, reaching across to the side table to get the key.

He unlocked the handcuffs and brought her hands up to his mouth, kissing them both, drawing a smile from Ziva who climbed on to his bed, reaching a hand out to him.

Tony smiled and joined her in his bed, pulling her into his arms. The feel of her naked body against his was absolutely intoxicating.

Ziva reached down and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up and across them.

"Tony?" she asked, as she enjoyed the post orgasmic afterglow, wrapped in his arms.

"Yeah Ziva?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” she asked with a smile.

Tony just looked at her, and grinned.

 ****  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
